One Girl and Two Boys
by Romancelover1321
Summary: Sasuke has just killed Itachi and realizes that he is in love with Sakura. After escaping Orochimaru he goes back to the Leaf Village. But Sakura is in love with someone else. SasuSakuGaa


I thought of this one-shot. Sasuke realizes that he loves Sakura and after killing Itachi (I love this character so don't flame me), escapes Oorchimaru, and returns to the Leaf village. An end up Sakura doesn't love him back but someone else.

(Sasuke pov)

I stared at her, eyes as wide as humanly possible. Her eyes were cool, calm and distant. Her eyes sent shivers down my spine. Those weren't her eyes. This wasn't how she was supposed to act like. That is me, not her.

"Sasuke, I can't love you."

"You can't or you won't or is it because of that… that _**monster**_?" I asked, more like spit out the words in disgust. Her eyes set a blaze in a green fire when I spoke those words.

"You had your chance. I sat on my knees and cried for you, begging you to take me with you. I told you that I loved you. You know how you paid me back. You knock me out cold and leave me on a cold bench in the middle of the night. Now you have the audacity to say you love me after breaking my heart. You had your chance Uchiha but you were blinded by your stupid revenge." And with that, she walked away with her pink hair dancing in the wind.

"I love you." I whispered.

(6 months before)

I looked at his body. I felt a wave of relief, as if the heavy weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders. With the upward lift of my lips, on my face was a satisfied smirk. I walked away, ignoring the jabbing feeling in my leg.

Two hours later felt like an eternity, but I made it to Leaf Village Gates with a couple breathers. How long has it been since I came here? Three years? A safe feeling washed over me in a wave. I felt more relaxed. The gates got closer and closer until I finally stepped into the familiar village. Before I fell into a black oblivion, I saw the guards shocked faces.

(Leaf Village Hospital)

I woke up, her silhouette standing over my injured body. She made no move to touch or talk to me, she just watched with her cautious green eyes. Her eyes held no sign of that familiar emotion. They were cold and distant, to the point they could have been lifeless. Those eyes don't belong to her. She shouldn't have those eyes. They didn't belong to her It was like putting the cherry blossom into winter. It would lose its soft petals and became a bare tree, for no one to see its beauty.

I stretched my hand to reach, to touch her porcelain like skin but she stepped back my hand a centimeter away from her lips.

"Things have changed." She then left and I watched her retreating form.

(5 months ago)

Tsunade stared at me straight in the eye. Many emotions played on her face: anger for me leaving, uncertainty for not knowing what to do and regret for probably what was going to happen.

"You do know that you're a missing nin?" I stood still and kept a steady stare. "You know that we have to kill missing nin?" (I don't know if that is true just go along with it) I stood still and just stared. "To your luck, your on probation and can't leave the village for two months. I turned around and noticed the door knob turned around. Sakura walked through the door as if I wasn't there. She walked past, her shoulder brushed against mine, the tension between us thick, making it hard for me to breathe. I walked away with my cold façade.

(3 months ago)

For two months, Sakura and I acted like business partners instead of teammates. We barley spoke to each other and if we did, they were violent arguments that ended up me being punched in the face with a chakra filled punch. Then the** dope** would end up making fun of me, leading me into another fight but with Naruto, leading both of us on the ground rubbing our bruised heads. After that, there was tense silence and we have to wait for the Kakashi-sensei to come. 20 minutes later, being the new record, would poof in and make up some lame excuse only to be interrupted my Naruto's loud obnoxious voice. Then we would head to the Hokage office where we get our mission. Same routine after every new mission completed. This one was different though.

_Flashback_

_We all stood in the Hokage's office, waiting for the Hokage to go through her pile of scrolls and give us our mission. She picked up a tan scroll with the Chinese symbol Sand painted on the outside. She then stretched out her hand for one of us to pick it up. Normally Naruto would rush to get it but he stood still as Sakura practically ran to it. _

"_Your mission is to get Sakura to the sand so she can heal the Kazakage" Kakashi and I nodded to her and then refocused our eyes to Sakura. She held the scroll with shaking hands. Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to come down. Naruto pulled her into a hug where she gladly accepted. Naruto whispered he will be okay in a gentle voice. This seemed to calm her down, as she got out of the embrace and wiped away any trace of the tears. Her eyes became hard from determination. Something in the pit of my stomach burned for whoever got this determination. _

_End of Flashback_

_  
_For a couple hours we been jumping from tree to tree, nearing the border of Leaf Village and Sand every second. Sakura's eyes were still set in determination, she was so determined she didn't notice the cracks she was making into the tree branches. She also didn't notice Naruto's comment about woman and their brute force or he would have been in bigger trouble. Who is she so ready to meet in Sand? Well I will have to figure out when we get there.

(2 months and 3 weeks ago)

I was walking down the sand road, heading to the hospital where Sakura was giving Gaara a check up. It has been a week since we were assigned this mission and Sakura never left Gaara's side. It appeared that he was poisoned and she seemed to have trouble to find the last ingredient.

I made my way to the hospital and walked through the front door.

"Do you know what room the Kazakage is in?"

After looking on the clipboard, she answered, "Room 300." I left and ignored her flirtatious looks.

(Room 301)

I opened the door slightly, hearing voices. Normally this wouldn't bother me but the conversation was anything but good.

"I found the final ingredient." He just stared out her, his eye sad.

"When are you leaving?" His voice was cold and distance but there was another emotion that I couldn't place my finger on. The only one that made sense in my logical brain was sadness.

"After I give you the cure." Her eyes sadden, the words coming out in barley audible whisper. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his pale arms around her waist. He nuzzled his face between the crevice between her shoulder and neck.

"I love you." He muttered out of his mouth, anger rising. He can't just pull **my** Sakura into his lap and say that he loves her. And what was up with her! She just let him do all do it.

"I love you too." The words hit me like a kunai to my heart. The only girl I loved, that made my defense crumble into a pile of rubbish, just muttered those scared words to him. I turned around and ran as fast as I could, ignoring the fact at how much noise I was making.

(1 year later)

I watched as she walked down the isle in her white dress. She glowed, the flowers pale in comparison to her. The Sakura petals blew around her, making her seem more like a goddess than a human. After saying there I dos and the kiss, which I ignored the urge to grab her and take her, they moved to the reception, which I followed and hide into the darkest corner

I watched as they danced, just like my fantasies. She smiled and he seemed to have a calm and happy aura instead of his murderous one. I hid under the table and waited until she got a drink. She came by alone, when I stepped out from under, covering her mouth and holding her close to my body and poofed us to the next room.

"Mmphg" She mumbled, struggling under my arms.

"Shut up." I demanded. At the sound of my voice she stopped. I let go of her and sat her into an empty church.

"Just listen to me. I love you and I see that you don't. I know that I hurt you but it was to push you away so I didn't hurt you. I guess it didn't work. All I came here to do is say good luck with your new life with **Gaara**. I don't want you to forget me either." I leaned forward and gently pecked her lips with mine. I then quickly disappeared. I watched her go back to the party. Then I left, cursed with being in love with her until I die.

I know the ending sucked sorry. Review.


End file.
